two fopr the price of onepart 2
by puppylove226959
Summary: ok here is a spanking inuyasha ficwith spanking not consensual


"Inuyasha? Why do you need a hairbrush?",asked Sota as worried as he had been when they had a visit

from the mask of flesh. Inuyasha was not one to make small talk. "Feh. What do you think, Sota? I'm going

paddle your behind. Yours...and Kagome's."

Kagome looked like she just saw a ghost. Or in her case a demon. "**HUH?** Inuyasha, you can't be serious?!!!"

"Uh. Yeah I am Kagome. Ya got a problem with that?", Inuyasha tried not to sound sarcastic.

"Um, actually I do", answered kagome.

"Well, tough luck. Huh? Sota, why are you still standing here? Do as your told and go get the hairbrush. Now."

Sota reponded, "I would, but...I don't think we have any hairbrushes. Whatever that is?"

Inuyasha was beginning to get fid up, "How stupid do you think I am Sota? I know damn well that Kagome

brings two or three with her every time she goes trough the well. Listen kid. I'd usually would let this

slide,but I hate manipultion. That's Naraku's thing. Not Sota's." His voice was firm and frightening, but calm.

"Listen, I'm really sorry, Inuyasha. But, maybe you should give this Naraku guy a brake. I'm mean...he can't

be that bad, can he?"

Inuyasha's jaw just dropped. If the topic was about anything other than Naraku, Kagome would have been

able to manage a smile at the very least. "Inuyasha. Sota doesn't know all of what goes on beyond the well.

Please, let it slide."

"Hmm...Very well Kagome, I will."

"Thanks sis", Sota was greatful

. Kagome pulled Sota off to the side. "Yeah, but I told you everything about everyone- including Naraku, Sota. So I suggest you stop or you'll deal with me later on"

"Okay, you two lets get this over with. " Sota. Undo your pants and then lie across my lap."

A deep sigh came from Sota."A little more respect, please?,asked Inuyasha"

"Umm, yeah sure Inuyasha", replied Sota.

Within 5 seconds he did as he was told. Inuyasha was laying hard smacks down. Despite the fact that he's a strong powerful half-demon and Sota is just a small eight year old boy, Inuyasha did not give in even for the slightest second.

Kagome for one wasn't going to let that happen when it was her turn.She'd use her sit command on him. Then again that wouldn't be fair to Sota, since he was already going through his spanking. Which they both deserved anyway.

Inuyasha powerful hand connected with Sota's bottum. By this time Sota was crying for mercy.Even though it had only been about 30 seconds.

"Stop it!!!Please Inuyasha!!!I'm sorry about what I said 'bout mom and Naraku!!!Please stop-hurts bad..."

"I'm very upset with you Sota." Inuyasha had stopped spanking his butt and gently relaxed his hand on Sota's back.

"Sorry.Just that mom, wasn't..."

"I don't care what your mom said or did-Saying that she sucks,stinks or whatever is not very nice!

Inuyasha shouted enough to make Sota cry lightly.Inuyasha let him off with a warning. "Look.don't treat your mom that way again.That's all I'm going to say-got it?Sota-look me in eyes right now and say 'I understand Inuyasha'I'm counting to 3:one two three..."

"That's it you had your warning.Now I'm really pissed off."

Without any hesitation, Inuyasha had Sota over his lap once again

"No let me go Inuyasha!If youn don't, I'll tell m-"

What's that?Who will you tell Sota?"

Sota said nothingSota noticed the brush in Inuyasha's.Suddenly he felt his pants and tities being pulled down.Instead of struggling,Sota just layed there.Bawling.

Mrs.Higurashi walked in the house."Hi kids!I'm home!"

She could here strong, long and fast smacking noises.What startled her more, was when she heard her liitle boy crying for help

"Please stop spanking me Inuyasha!!!

Mrs.H, got up. She'd give Inuyasha a piece of her mind.

"Don't you ever sppeak of your mom like that again"

Hearing this, Mrs.H sat down.

Finally Inuyasha sent Sota to the corner."No rubbing"

"ok kagome lets get...Huh?Where the heck is she?"

i hope it was alright-i dont have enough pacients to actually set down and type-although I enjoy it alot

anyway the two for the price of one story is king screwed,but i am trying to fix it.


End file.
